phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Laughing Brook
Laughing Brook is a Hellene residential district. It's made up of suburban development and middle class residents. It's a sleepy part of the city where one of the tributaries to the Phoenix River laughs and plays. Laughing Brook has no city wall to protect it and it fades into rural farms and finally into the wilderness. Laughing Brook is a residential area where much of Phaeselis' Middle Class Hellenes reside. Merchants everywhere in the city dream of retiring here as the Noble Quarters in the City's Central area on the Falls is closed to them. And they are right. Laughing Brook is where the Aristotlians dwell and built their academies of Science to practice Natural Philosophy. It's also where the prestigious Academy of the Will and the Way was built. Flavor of Laughing Brook Laughing Brook is an hellenistic quarter. In so many terms, it's very Greek in its feel and it's society. Most of the people here are white and of Western European in face and in mood. It's peaceful here except for a few uprisings. Running Laughing Brook People of Laughing Brook Laughing Brook Rumors The river Nymph: A feminine spirit that resides in the waters have been capturing young boys and releasing them when they have gained enough "experience." At least that's what the locals believe. An Aristotlean father believes otherwise and wants to know what is actually happening. He may ask the PCs to investigate the matter. The actual nymph might not be involved in taking away the innocence of post pubescent (13 to 14 years old) boys. Laughing Brook Locations The Lyceum: This is a musical, philosophical, and poetical school in the Northwest quarter. The Lyceum is where any aspiring bard would start his career in tale-telling, poetic composing, or song. Anyone can join the college, complete a quest or two, and become a bard. However, only true bards with strong memories learn the oral traditions that hand down the myths and stories that define the Hellenes as a people. The Academy of the Will and the Way: The Academy of the Will and the Way teaches the Western style of psionic education. Here, through the Socratic method, psions are developed. The 'creche' aspect of nurturing young psionic babies is frowned upon, here. The Academy stresses a Western approach to psionics -- that is psionics is enforcing your will on the world around you, rather than being at one with the world. It's a linear approach to teaching and fostering psychic powers. Tiresias, Psionic Crystalsmith: '''Tiresias is a psionic crystalsmith. A black smith that has psychic powers to move matter through space. He's so practiced, that he can create superior steel without it being Damascened. He turns his talents to crystals, where he uses his abilities to create tempered crystal as he shapes the crystal into spear, sword, and dagger blades; and also arrowheads. He and his apprentice work hard through the day to produce what they need. His apprentice is a lizard man (NG m lizardman, exp3, skills: Craft: Blacksmithing +9, craft: Crystalsmithing +8) who is about 13 to 14 years of age. The lizard man has a feminine air about him, and typically dresses like a girl from time to time. However, he is learning to become strong so he can swing a hammer like the rest of them. Both have competitors down the street. '''Areson Lycus, Purveyor of Slaves: Areson Lycus sells slaves out in the open here. His slave market includes everyone and anyone captured in campaigns against the folk that Phaeselis went up against. Most of the folk here are recently from the exotic land of Cassandras. His slaves run the gamut of races and ages, as well as between the two sexes. He sells young boys, young girls, men, women, and the aged. He also sells elves, lizardmen, orcs, halflings, etc. He has a very profitable business selling slaves, and keeps enough stock so he doesn't have to hold auctions. Gymnasium: '''Here, young men train as athletes. Of course, it's called the naked place for a reason. People go nude here. Here they discuss politics, work out to build their bodies into a great shape, and then train. Some of them train seriously for the Olympic Games, which is held every four years. Athletes train in boxing, wrestling, pankration, running, jumping, discus throw, javelin throw, and shot put. Some even train in swimming. The coaches here are typically nude as well. Athletes are dusted with gold after a bath, and if they win the olympic games, wear an olive wreath. '''Jason, son of Aretes' House: A battle veteran from the war with the Naga Empire lives here. The house has been turned into a mansion. Jason (LG hm psychic warrior 13) seen much during his time at war, and is currently going through rehabilitation at a nearby psychological treatment center. He has post traumatic syndrome from witnessing his many wars. He goes to sleep and dreams of the war. However, he is missing a leg, a gift from a festered arrow wound he got from a naga. They cut his leg off five years ago and he had to use a wooden stilt to move about from place to place. The Sacred Pools: built from one of the waterfall pools, these pools are considered sacred. Nevertheless, young couples often go here to swim and play and laugh amongst the waters here. Usually when it's deserted. The water fall is one of the falls of the phoenix river, and is the mouth of the laughing brook. The water flows to rejoin the river. The pools are said to be sacred because people have seen nymphs here. The waters are also said to be healing in nature.